Si nos volvemos a encontrar
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Una nena buena, un chico rebelde con conflictos de abandono y un futuro incierto. Un amor prohibido, truncado. La vida los vuelve a reunir años después... para volverse amar o despedirse para siempre. *ONESHOT *


**Si nos volvemos a encontrar**

**Oneshot (songfic)**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, no obstante, esta historia es de mi total autoría realizada con el único fin de entretener y no de lucrar. Esta historia fue inspirada en la canción que me rompe el corazón cada vez que la escucho y con la cual me identifico totalmente, "Si nos volvemos a encontrar" (Ámalo) interpretada por El Mimoso.

Nota: Saludos a todas. Sé que he estado perdida mucho tiempo, jamás pensé que esto me podria pasar a mí, pero pasó. Estoy atravesando momentos difíciles en mi vida emocional y al parecer toda fuente de inspiración se bloqueó de manera intermitente. Pido disculpas a las que están esperando por las actualizaciones, no pienso dejar las historias inconclusas, solo no tengo la paz mental suficiente para continuar y por si fuera poco, por mi trabajo a tiempo completo incluyendo horas extras mandatorias a penas me alcanza para cumplir mis demás roles de madre, ama de casa y esposa.

Quizás dirán, "no tiene tiempo para actualizar sus otras historias, pero sí para escribir una nueva". Bueno, esto nació de pronto gracias a esta canción que no sabía que existía hasta hace unos días. Dicha canción sacudió mi mundo, levantando recuerdos y momentos dolorosos que había sellado. No soy buena para hablar de mí misma en persona, así que mi mejor forma para desahogarme es escribiendo. Decidí matar dos pájaros de un tiro, inventar una historia alterna para mi triste amor y de paso regalarles a ustedes un Terryfic. Espero que les guste. Feliz San Valentín.

****** Solo me identifico con la canción, la historia es totalmente distinta a la mía.*****

Wendy G.

Era el último año escolar y Candy muy pronto sería una universitaria. En la hora de recreo, sentada sobre el cuidadísimo césped, la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol, repasando los apuntes de su próximo examen de biología y en su regazo descansaba la cabeza de Terry, acostado en el mismo césped, fumando.

-Deberías estar estudiando también.- le reprochó la joven rubia y pecosa, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los apuntes.

-Pues no veo en qué me ayuda la mitosis, la mitocondria y toda esa basura para hacer andar un coche.- respondió dando la última jalada a su cigarrillo para luego tirarlo mientras exhalaba el dañino y repulsivo humo.

-¡Por Dios, Terry! ¿Y todavía preguntas por qué no te soporta mi papá?- dijo resoplando, cerrando el cuaderno mientras Terry ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Candy, sabes que lo mío son los coches, verdad? Sí pienso ir a un instituto y toda la cosa, pero para aprender más de lo que ya sé sobre coches. Lamento mucho si tu papi está esperando un abogado o un ingeniero, o algún otro tarado que ponga la bandera en la luna, yo solo puedo prometerle que protegeré a su hija con toda la fuerza de mis manos grasientas.

-Eres un imbécil, Terrence Grandchester. Y esa fue la declaración de amor más patética que he oído en mi vida.- le contestó muerta de la risa mientras se veía reflejada a sí misma en el claro de aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

-Por eso ya no quedan hombres románticos, ustedes nos desalientan con sus frivolidades y poco sentido de lo práctico.

-Ya cállate, idiota. Y dame un beso que me tengo que ir a clases.

-¿Ves? Nos insultan y nos usan para satisfacer sus deseos carna...-lo interrumpió plantándole el beso ella misma.

Mientras la besaba, Terry había metido su mano por el cuello, acariciándole la nuca, entrelazando los dedos en los bucles dorados, quedando su pulgar acariciando la mejilla ligeramente pecosa.

-Ya me tengo que ir, cariño.- despego sus labios de los suyos con reticencia.

-Quédate un poco más...-le suplicó volviéndola a besar mientras la sentaba de pronto en su regazo.

-Sabes que no puedo...- respondió casi sin aire.

-Está bien.- aceptó con un suspiro y la ayudó a ponerse de pie...

-Sabes que no puedes regresar a clases así, verdad?- señaló a su más que evidente erección.

-Pues es tu culpa. Pero tranquila, no pienso regresar aún.- puso su sonrisa ladina y con todo el descaro del mundo sacó otro cigarrillo.

-¡Terry! Ya hemos hablado sobre esto antes. A ese paso, no te vas a graduar. Y ni siquiera deberías estar fumando, ¡me lo prometiste!- le vio la cara sonrojada y furiosa, los ojos clavados en él con severidad, suspiró largamente y molesto se deshizo del cigarrillo que acababa de encender.

-Eres peor que mi mamá.

-¡Porque yo sí te quiero!- le gritó de forma impulsiva, arrepintiéndose luego.

-Vaya...

-Lo siento, no debí...

-No es nada.- contestó seco y le dio la espalda, dejando en ella una amarga sensación de rechazo.

-De verdad lo siento, cariño. Tengo mucha presión en estos momentos y...

-Deberías regresar a clases, a menos que quieras perder el examen.- no la miró a los ojos y se pasó una mano por el lacio cabello castaño que se había recogido en una coleta.

Ella miró hacia arriba, desde su escasa estatura a esos ojos aguados y encendidos en rabia y dolor.

-¿Me acompañas a mi salón?- le pidió con una mirada suplicante, una a la que sabía que él no se resistiría por más enfadado que estuviese. Asintió y le llevó la mochila aunque ella no se lo había pedido.

El saber que había herido la sensibilidad de Terry no la dejaba concetrarse bien. Su examen estaba lleno de borrones y la punta del lápiz se le había partido varias veces. Lo entregó en el último minuto de la clase con pocas esperanzas de haberlo pasado con buena calificación.

-¿Tú y Terry se pelearon?- Preguntó su amiga, Annie, una preciosa pelinegra de ojazos azules.

-No... bueno, algo así...- respondió suspirando mientras aseguraba su casillero.

-¡Que novedad! En serio, Candy, ¡que flojera! No sé por qué no puedes tener un novio... no sé... ¿normal?-Annie rodó los ojos.

-Terry ha tenido una vida dura, Ann... tiene sus momentos, pero no es siempre. No sabes como es cuando estamos a solas. Es... el mundo se detiene, te lo juro.- respondió con todo el esplendor de su sonrisa llena que culminó con el gesto travieso de morderse los labios.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... Yo ya me tengo que ir... soy tutora de química de Archie, quedé con él esta tarde en su casa...

-Pues espero que hagan buena química.- le dijo Candy burlona.

-Mejor cállate, maldito duende sin corazón.

-Hasta luego, Merlina Addams.- contestó la rubia tirándole de una de las trenzas.

Candy se dirigió a la salida, un poco apesandumbrada como siempre le ocurría cuando discutía con Terry. Cuando llevas ese amor tan grande latiéndote en el pecho, donde cada palabra dicha, cada gesto, deja un efecto enorme sobre uno. Donde tus estados de ánimo dependen en un cien por ciento de esa persona.

-Apúrate, guapa.- escuchó que le gritaron en el estacionamiento. Era Terry en un auto antiguo descapotable que Candy nunca había visto. Le sonrió de esa manera tan suya y luego exhaló el humo del cigarrillo que tantas veces le prometía dejar.

-¡Terry!-se emocionó al verlo como si no lo hubiese visto en días.-¿Y ese auto?- preguntó con recelo, pero se montó ni corta ni perezoza.

-Es de un cliente, lo tomé prestado del taller.-le guiñó un ojo y luego le besó la frente.

Pensó recriminarle el hecho de que se había volado el resto de las clases, pero decidió callar. Lo importante era que su Terry, el que ella conocía, estaba de vuelta. Con su arrogancia y su matadora sonrisa.

-¿Adónde quiere ir la señorita?-preguntó con gesto galante.

-Pues... supongo que a mi casa, sabes que estoy castigada y que se supone que no debo verte más.-en sus ojos habían tristeza y preocupación.

-Candy, ¡por Dios! Castigada... ¿lo dices en serio?-se burló.

-Lo digo muy en serio, Terrence. Mi papá me amenazó con ponerme en un colegio privado.

-No seas tonta, pecosa. Estamos a un mes de graduarnos, no hay tiempo para que comiences en otra escuela. Así que, yo, tu novio, te levanto el castigo.- Y con su sonrisa irreverente arrancó el auto.

Candy sabía que de esa aventura no sobreviviría para contarlo, pero no le importó. Solo se dejó llevar. Lo miraba sin que él se percatara a cada rato y sentía que se enamoraba más. Podría estar castigada el resto de su vida, porque un momento así con Terry lo valía todo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó él pillándola mientras lo miraba embelesada.

-Siempre.- le respondió mordiéndose los labios por la emoción del momeno.

-Puedo invitarte a una pizza, o a mis besos, tú decides...- le acarició la sien, colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Pues... quiero la pizza. Pero primero tus besos.

Se liberó del cinturón de seguridaa y lo acercó a sus labios donde compartieron un beso ardiente que alborotó todas sus hormonas juveniles.

Como ella había dicho, cuando estaba con Terry el mundo se paraba. Llegaron más besos, caricias intensas que les aceleraban los sentidos y los dejaba sin aire.

-Ni tu papá, ni ningún castigo va impedir que seas mía.-le dijo acariciándole los labios con el dedo índice mientras la respiración de ambos era aún forzada.

-Tengo tanto miedo... mi papá a veces puede ser terrible.- ella sintió escalofríos, un verdadero pavor se apoderó de ella, recuerdo de cosas que Terry no sabía, ni él ni nadie porque Candy jamás hablaba de eso.

-Pues no le tengo miedo.-rozó su nariz con la de ella.

Salieron del auto de la mano y entraron a la pizzería. Cada minuto que pasaba el pánico por las posibles consecuencias de esa aventura aumentaba para Candy, pero conseguía bloquearlo de su mente cada vez que miraba a Terry.

-¿De qué la quieres?

-De pepperoni, por supuesto.

Comieron, tomaron malteada. Hablaron de todo un poco, del futuro. De sus planes. Discutían de vez en cuando, como siempre. Es que eran tan distintos, nunca conseguían ponerse de acuerdo, pero estaban enamorados hasta los huesos. Ese amor al final lo podía todo.

Mientras Terry manejaba de vuelta, notó a Candy demasiado nerviosa. Se veía tensa y distraída.

-Candy...

-Van a matarme cuando llegue a casa, Terry.

-No te va a matar nada. Te gritará y me insultará como siempre, solo mándalo al diablo.

-¿Esa es tu solución? ¿Mandar todo al diablo? Como se ve que tú no lo conoces... él no es negligente ni indiferente como tu ma...

-Ahí vamos otra vez...

-Lo siento, lo siento, mi amor, lo siento de verdad. Estoy aterrada.- le dijo con desespero mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Ya... no llores. Tu papá no va hacerte nada. Yo no se lo voy a permitir. Cálmate.-le enjugó las lágrimas y suspiró profundamente.

-No quisiera llegar a casa. No quisiera volver nunca.- se aferró a él con vehemencia.

-Ya, linda. Escúchame... mírame, Candy.- la tomó con fuerza de los hombros, pero sin lastimarla.

-Jummm.

-En unos meses, seremos mayores, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Podrás ser libre de hacer lo que quieras... podemos mudarnos solos. Yo estoy trabajando en el taller con mi tio... él tiene un pequeño apartamento... no es la gran cosa, pero...

-¿Qui... quieres que me escape contigo?

-Yo no lo diría de esa manera, pero sí...

-¡Eso es una tontería, Terry!- él se sorprendió, se decepcionó y obviamente se enfadó.

-Bueno, pues entonces regresa a tu casa y sé infeliz como siempre, ¡pero luego no te andes quejando!.- Encendió el motor con la cara hecha una furia. Cuando iba a encender la radio, escuchó un llanto desgarrador.

-Yo no quisiera regresar, pero... yo pronto iré a la universidad... quiero estudiar medicina... me he esforzado mu... mucho y... ¿sabes lo que cuesta una carrera de medicina? No podré hacerlo sin su ayuda... es mi sueño... Dios, ¡todo es tan injusto!

-Lo siento. No quería hacerte llorar. Yo solo... solo quería ayudarte... ¡joder!-la abrazó fuerte y le llenó de besos el pelo.

Cuando ella se calmó, continuaron el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Terry hacía lo imposible por hacerla sonreir con cualquier tontería, pero ella apenas le devolvía una sonrisa débil y a medias. En algún punto del viaje, notó que él se desvió y ella volvió a tensarse.

-¿Terry, qué crees que haces?

-De todas maneras estás castigada, ¿no?

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces hagamos que este día cuente.- aceleró con determinación.

Se fueron al río, a pesar de que se comenzaba a mostrar el ocaso. Todo era tan hermoso. Solo el sonido de la cascada y los pajarillos podía oirse. Candy había ido antes, por supuesto, pero jamás había apreciado su belleza realmente.

-Siempre vengo aquí cuando... necesito pensar. Cuando era más pequeño, mi tío me traía para pescar. Recuerdo una vez que hicimos una gran fogata, bueno, él la hizo...

Candy se perdía en el brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba de los recuerdos bonitos de su infancia. Se había acunado en el regazo de él. No supo cuando sus bocas se encontraron una vez más. Él la besaba con tanta sed, sus manos la recorrían con delicadeza y ella le acariciaba el cabello y la nuca, haciéndolo estremecer.

-¿Quieres nadar un rato?-le propuso, necesitaba bajar las revoluciones de su cuerpo aún adolescente.

-Eh... no creo que eso sea una buena...

-¡Oh, vamos!

Lo vio quitarse la ropa y quedar en calzoncillos. Lo miró algo nerviosa, pero maravillada de lo que veía. Ella también quedó en ropa interior y a él se le querían salir los ojos. La tomó de la mano para dirigirse al agua.

-Espera... eso ahí es muy hondo y... yo no sé nadar.-confesó con verguenza.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que te ahogues.

Por ella, solo retozaron donde ella aún podía mantener los pies firmes en el fondo. Aún así, se diviertieron tanto. El tiempo se detuvo una vez más para los dos. Risas, besos, guerra, riñas. Amor, puro amor, del bueno. Cuando oscureció, salieron empapados devuelta al auto, ella tiritaba, sus labios estaban morados.

Dentro del auto, el la abrazaba al verla temblar, sus cuerpos aún con la ropa interior. Sus pieles hicieron un contacto sofocante y los besos encendieron todas las luces del universo. Besos que iban de los labios al cuello, a la oreja. Manos juguetonas y nerviosas que acariciaban unos pechos lozanos y recién surgidos. Dedos que desabrochaban un corpiño empapado y unas manos delicadas que paseaban por el vello de aquél torso apenas propiciando la inminente adultez. Habían unos labios que besaban y humedecían un vientre perfecto y un ombligo excitante. Un cuerpo dispuesto se acostó para abrigar otro que se posaba sobre él. Besos intensos hacían que las piernas se le aflojaran mientras él entraba en el pequeño paraíso que nadie habia explorado. Lágrimas de amor, emoción y dolor bañaban el rostro cubierto de lunares que habían sido contados mil veces por un chico que la adoraba. Una chica enamorada gemía con el instinto del amor más sublime. El cuerpo de un joven loco de amor y placer se desbordaba en el interior de quien guardaba su amor y sus sueños.

-Te amo.- le dijo con los ojos aún llenos de ansiedad, que en ningún momento lo dudara de que con ella iría hasta el fin del mundo.

-Yo también te amo.- a ella se le escapó una risita de alivio y purto contento y le besó la frente que transpiraba todo el calor que compartieron.

Ese dia sin duda sería inolvidable, pero ese tipo de amores siempre acarreaban consigo una maldición, desde que el mundo fue mundo. Apenas estaban llegando a la calle donde vivía Candy, los interceptó la policía. Los padres de Candy estaban ahí. Su madre lloraba, su padre tenia una expresión terrible y severa. Terry que vivía en la casa del frente, también vio a su tío ahí, con cara de decepción y una enorme preocupación.

-¡Candy! Gracias a Dios estás bien. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?- Su madre la abrazaba con desespero, pero Candy solo se fijaba en la mirada feroz de su padre.

-Estaba con el vago desertor escolar, este.-señaló el padre de Candy con desprecio.

-Mire, señor...- Terry iba a argumentar algo, pero Candy le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Ahí lo tienen. Arréstenlo. Secuestró a mi hija... sabe Dios qué cosas le...

-¡Eso es absurdo! Solo son dos chicos, por favor.- lo defendió su tío, pero aún así miraba a su sobrino con desaprobación.

-Un chico que anda en un auto robado.-señaló uno de los oficiales y tanto Terry como Candy abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡No me robé nada! Solo salí a probar que el auto funcionara bien... y bueno quizás lo tomé prestado para pasear con mi novida, ¡pero eso no es crimen!

-Terrence, cállate, por Dios.-Suspiró su tío y se llevaba la mano a su escaso cabello.

-¡Encima es un delincuente! Quiero una orden de alejamiento contra él, no quiero que vuelva a acercarse a mi hija.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasa? No me hizo nada. Solo... solo...-imágenes de ellos entregándose vinieron a su mente mientras el terror de que su padre se enterara la invadía entera.

-Tú cierra la boca y vuelve a casa.

Candy entró a la casa llorando de rabia y de dolor, pero sobre todo, de miedo. Su madre caminaba detrás de ella y le acariciaba ligeramente la espalda, en sus ojos maternos aun quedaba rastro de llanto y el mismo pavor que nublaba los de su hija. No había subido el primer peldaño que llevaba a las habitaciones cuando oyeron el portazo que dio su padre al entrar. A ambas se les erizó la piel.

-Ahora tú y yo vamos hablor.- hizo un gesto que le aguó la sangre a Candy y el corazón le latía desbocado. Las manos de su madre temblaban.

-David, lo importante es que está bien. Es una adolescente... es normal que...-su argumento se detuvo de pronto cuando una sonora bofetada masculina se estrelló en su mejilla, haciendo que se le partiera el labio. Candy la abrazó horrorizada.

-Si fueras una buena madre, tu hija no se hubiese ido a zorrear. ¡Es que eres tan inútil!- levantó la mano para golpearla nuevamente, pero se contuvo cuando las vio a ambas temblando y abrazándose una a la otra.

-Ya basta, papá. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Yo... no volveré a ver a Terry, pero por favor, no le pegues más...

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de andar de zorrilla. Te advierto una cosa, Candace, descubro que te estás burlando de mí y ambas lo van a lamentar. ¡Ahora lárgate a estudiar!

Candy no lo podía creer. Había vivido las mejores horas de toda su vida y ahora todo se quebraba como siempre. ¿Hasta cuándo podría aguantar? Era cierto que quería estudiar para tener un buen futuro y llevarse a su madre, pero muchas veces tenía ganas de mandar todo al diablo y escaparse, pero era menor. Su madre tampoco alentaba la idea de abandonar a su padre. Se metió a la ducha llorando, mientras recordaba todo lo vivido con Terry.

-¿En qué diablos pensabas? ¿Es que acaso quieres terminar como tu madre, en la cárcel? ¿Cómo se te ocurre robarte ese auto? Tienes suerte de que el dueño no presentó cargos porque le dejé el arreglo gratis. Sabes que me preocupo por ti, pero si no enderezas tus caminos...- su tío negó con la cabeza y le palmeó el hombro.

Terry también estaba morificado. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Candy, ese miedo irracional que le tenía a su padre. Decidió marcarle a su celular, pero no hubo respuesta. Le dejó un mensaje de voz y luego un mensaje a su Whatsapp, nada.

Decidió tomar también una ducha. No era el chico más sensato, ni el más maduro tampoco, pero era apasionado en todo lo que hacía y quería. Tenía un corazón noble detrás de ese carácter voluble e impulsivo. Esa niña se le había metido debajo de la piel. No solo era linda, lo entendía y lo miraba de una forma que nadie jamás lo había hecho.

Al día siguiente, Candy fue a la escuela como correspondía. Con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado toda la noche, vestida de esa forma neutra que grita desánimo con todo el aire de los pulmones. Había estado evitando a Terry y eso le dolía más que todo.

-¡Candy! No me lo vas a creer, pero ayer... Archie y yo... ¿Candy?- a Annie se le apagó la emoción tan pronto como se fijó en Candy, su cara y sus fachas.

-¿Sí?- respondió distraída.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Otra pelea con tu mecánico tarado?- Candy resopló.

-Annie, no quiero hablar de eso. Y no, no nos peleamos. Fue... fue mucho peor. Te veo después.- La dejó con la boca abierta y presa de la curiosidad y el desconcierto.

No se concentró en nada. Le llamaron la atención varias veces y la última vez la mandaron con la consejera escolar luego de que una maestra la pillara llorando en plena clase.

-¡Candy!- Pensé que te había pasado algo. No me contestabas ni los mensajes... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo tu papá?- reclamó fuerte y con la expresión seria.

-Terry, no puedo hablar contigo. Estoy castigada, por favor...- sus ojos rehuían de los de él y trató de apartarse.

-¡Eso es una estupidez! No voy a dejar de verte. Además, ¿cómo podrá él impedir que nos veamos aquí?

-¡No lo entiendes! No puedo hablarte, no puedo estar contigo... lo nuestro... tiene que acabarse... o sino él acabará con nosotras...

-No entiendo, Candy... ¿de qué hablas?

-No necesitas entenderlo. Solo... aléjate de mí.- le dijo esta vez viéndolo a los ojos, tragándose las ganas de correr a sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás.

-Candy... ¿Y lo que pasó ayer...?

-¡Cállate!- exclamó en voz baja mientras miraba por todas partes que no hubiese alguien escuchando.- lo que sucedió ayer fue... fue un gran error... no debió pasar...

A Terry se le cayó el corazón al suelo al escuchar eso. No era un chico sentimental y mucho menos cursi, pero a ella la quería y esa entrega lo había sido todo para él. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su mandíbula se apretó, pero su orgullo a toda costa evitó que se le saliera una sola lágrima.

-Vale, Candy. No te molesto más.- se fue y ella corrió al baño a llorar, como si fuera posible que quedara más llanto en su interior.

Cuando alzó el rostro y se miró en el espejo del lavabo, vio a Annie detrás de ella, sabía que esa vez no tenía escapatoria y tendría que hablar.

-Ahora, sí, llorona insufrible. Vas contarme que pasó o me veré en la obligación de arrastrar a tu idiota novio de las greñas.

Se encerraron ambas en uno de los baños, Candy se sentó sobre la tapa de inodoro, cruzó los brazos y suspiró profundamente antes de contarlo todo.

-¡Tienen que denunciarlo!

-Mi mamá no quiere.

-¡Pues hazlo tú!

-¡No puedo! Mi mamá no me lo perdonaría y además, la universidad...

-Bla, bla, bla... Si yo fuera tú aceptaría la idea del tarado de Terry, bueno, que no es tan tarado después de todo...

-Lo pensé, pero no puedo dejar a mi mamá sola con ese... con mi padre. Además, Terry y yo... se acabó.

-¿Cómo que se acabó? No aguantó nada y salió corriendo, bueno, ¿qué se podría esperar?

-¡Yo lo terminé a él!

-Candy, Candy... eres tan... tonta a veces. Es que ni pareces amiga mía, ¡joder! Pero déjamelo todo a mí... yo te voy ayudar...

-Annie... no te metas en esto...

-Ya es muy tarde para eso, Pulgarcita. Oh, sí, estoy metida hasta el cuello... !ya sé! Lo que haremos es...

Annie se presentó en casa de Candy por la tarde con una vestimenta tan insípida que parecía que recién salía de un convento. Se recogió el cabello negrísimo en un moño apretado y se puso unos lentes que había comprado en una farmacia cercana.

-Candace, aqui hay una chica que dice ser tu tutora.- le comunicó su padre y la cara de Candy valía un millón por el asombro.

-Hola, Candy. El director me asignó como tu tutora de ciencias, dice que estás a punto de reprobar, pero yo me voy a encargar de que eso no suceda.- dijo la recién estrenada actriz palmeando la portada de un libro enorme y pesado de ciencias. Candy se había quedado sin habla.

-Eh...

-Vamos, Candy, apúrate.-

-Esperen un momento...- el padre de Candy las detuvo mientras se iban.

-¿Sí?- dijo Annie toda inocente mientras se acomodaba los lentes a los que no se acostumbraba.

-¿No se supone que le darás las tutorías aquí?-el padre de Candy la miró con ojos inquisitivos.

-Pues verá, señor Johnsson... en mi casa son muy estrictos y solo me permiten dar tutorías en casa... además... tenemos que realizar una maqueta sobre... las células y tenemos que ir por los materiales... Si Candy no entrega esa maqueta a tiempo, entonces... perderá toda posibilidad de...

-Está bien. Candace, espero que no me hagas arrepentirme. O ya sabes...- le sonrió de tal forma que hasta Annie sintió escalofrios.

Annie sacó a Candy casi arrastrada de la casa mientras ambas se retorcían de risa en el camino. Candy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nada, pero el hecho de estar fuera de la casa y respirar le bastaba.

-Hola, pecosa.- se sorprendió cuando vio a nada más y nada menos que a Terry, esperándola en la habitación de visitas de casa de Annie. El tiempo se detuvo al igual que su corazón y corrió a sus brazos.

-Bueno, están en su casa. Pórtense mal, es decir, bien... ¡adiós!- Annie desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Se perdieron entre besos y caricias que los llevaron inevitablemente a otra entrega, pero no tan sutil como la primera. Esa vez, había una necesidad enorme, un miedo a que ese mundo se rompiera para siempre. Las prendas de vestir se salían de los cuerpos como si un viento poderoso se las arrancara. Las manos acariciaban hasta rebosar y los besos parecian querer devorar al mundo que los rodeaba. Se tocaban como si jamás volvieran a verse, con pasión, con la torpeza de la inexperiencia, pero con todas las fuerzas de un deseo prohibido y avasallante que los arrinconaba encerrándolos para siempre en la excitante insensatez de un amor joven e inocente.

Así continuaron viéndose a escondidas hasta la graduación, dónde el la acompañó y la convenció por fin de que huyeran juntos. Ella cumpliría dieciocho años ese verano y aunque le dolía en el alma dejar a su madre y la posiblidad de un futuro incierto le aterraba, no quería renunciar a Terry. No sabría cómo vivir sin él y no aguantaba más la situación en su hogar.

-Nunca pensé que estaríamos así...- le dijo ella mientras bailaba en sus brazos, con su vestido precioso y él más guapo que nunca con su tuxedo.

-Ya ves que sí me gradué. Ni yo mismo sé cómo.-rieron ambos.

El verano parecía no querer terminar. Ellos apenas se veían para mantener las apariencias. Tres semanas más y sería mayor, escaparía para siempre, pensó. Su rostro que tenia una expresión soñadora acostada en la cama, de pronto se descompuso.

Tal vez, la comida le cayó mal. Tal vez eran los nervios y la ansiedad que le provocaban sus planes de huída, pero todo lo que comía lo devolvía. Llevaba varios días así.

-Hay que llevarte al médico. A ese paso te vas a deshidratar...- le dijo su madre con preocupación, sin la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, o tal vez cegándose a cualquier posibilidad.

-No es para tanto, mamá. Solo estoy cansada y nerviosa porque... pronto seré una universitaria.- la sola mención del médico hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa aún, lo que a su vez trajo otro atroz ataque de náuseas en la que solo devolvió ácido estomacal, su estómago estaba totalmente vacío.

Luego de eso, ya no hubo forma de librarse de la visita al médica. Se preparó, se peinó. Su rostro lucía preocupado y demacrado. Le pedía a Dios a un milagro y que todo estuviera bien. No podía darse el lujo de complicar más las cosas. No era el momento.

-¿Adónde van?- preguntó el padra deteniéndolas en seco.

-Voy a llevar a Candy al médico. Lleva días con el estómago revuelto...- su padre comenzó a mirarla de una forma extraña, como con sospecha, el miedo que sintió nuevamente le provocó devolver en el suelo del salón.

-Yo la llevaré al médico, tú tienes cosas que hacer.- dijo señalando el trapeador y la cubeta que había soltado para atender a Candy.

-Pero, David, es mejor que sea yo...

-¡Dije que yo la voy a llevar!-tronó su voz y su madre tembló.

Solo con ese anuncio, el miedo que se apoderó de todo el cuerpo de Candy hizo que no aguantara más y se desmayó. Fueron al médico, ella ya había vuelto en sí, pero el miedo que la corroía era tan grande que su presión se había alocado mientras esperaba los resultados de todos los análisis que le habían hecho.

-Bien. Todos los resultados son favorables. Su hija no está enferma ni anémica. Tiene seis semanas de embarazo.- con esa lectura de resultados, el destino de Candy estaba sellado.

Salió llorando como nunca, su madre también lloraba y la miraba con decepción, y con miedo también. Su padre había permanecido callado todo el tiempo y eso les causaba un miedo aún mayor. Le temían más cuando adoptaba esa actitud fría que cuando alzaba la voz.

Cuando llegaron a casa, su madre se mantuvo a su lado, como si supiera que debía protegerla. Tan pronto como la puerta de aquél hogar infernal se cerró, el suplicio de Candy comenzaría.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te estabas burlando de mí, zorra!- su padre la abofeó por primera vez y casi hace que se caiga al suelo. La madre con horror fue a socorrerla.

-¡Te volviste loco! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu hija embarazada?-le gritó, retándolo por primera vez en veinte años de matrimonio.

-Tienes razón. ¡Aquí la única responsable eres tú!- le gritó golpeándola brutalmente, preso de pánico por los segundos en que la había dejado inconsciente. Candy se quedó petrificada, casi a punto de morir de la impresión.

-Ya, por favor, detente...- suplicó Candy con un llanto desgarrador.

-Tú no me vas a causar esta verguenza, Candace. Yo no crío zorras. Vas a deshacerte de esa cosa lo antes posible.- le señaló el vientre y los ojos de Candy se agrandaron con terror.

Corrió a su habitación y allí se encerró a llorar y gritar. Quería llamar a Terry, pero sabía que eso solo complicaría la cosa. Llamó a Annie, pero ella no contestaba el celular. Todo se había complicado, nada estaba saliendo como había planificado. Ella no estaba lista emocionalmente y muchos económicamente para un bebé en ese hogar tan roto. Terry tampoco. Era noble, tenía las mejores intenciones, pero él venía de otro hogar disfuncional, con muy poco apoyo y recursos para darle una calidad de vida a ese niño que ya su padre había sentenciado a muerte.

Sabia que no la dejarían salir, pero neceistaba ver a Terry. No le quedaría más remedio que contarle todo por teléfono.

-¡Iré a buscarte ahora mismo!-dijo soltando la herramienta que tenía en la mano, el taller estaba por cerrar.

-¡No!- No puedes venir para acá. Mi papá está como loco.- se escuchaban gritos y llanto de su madre.

-Tengo que colgar...

-Candy... ¿Candy? ¡Mierda!

Su padre seguía golpeando a su madre e insultándola. Candy por querer intervenir bajó las escaleras muy apresurada y terminó cayéndose fatalmente. Terry se había dirigido a la casa, llamó afuera y nadie respondía. Amenazó con llamar a la policía. Mientras la madre socorría a la hija, el padre abrió la puerta solo para amenazar a Terry con que se fuera, pero este logro abrirse paso y llegó hasta una Candy moribunda. La tomó en sus brazos y lloró, luego esos ojos que lloraban se dirigieron con rabia hacia el que causante de toda esa desgracia y con furia fue a golpearlo. La madre había llamado una ambulancia. Los vecinos habían llamado a la policía.

Candy perdió el bebé. A pesar de que no estaba preparada para tenerlo, tampoco deseaba haberlo perdido en esas circunstancias. Cargaba un dolor demasiado grande, una depresión terrible se apodero de su joven e indefenso ser.

-Lo siento, Candy. Perdóname. Yo te causé todo esto.

-Terry...

-Me lo dijiste muchas veces y no te escuché. Ahora entiendo el miedo que le tenías. Yo provoqué que pasara todo esto.

-Mi papá siempre ha sido un desgraciado, Terry.

-Si yo te hubiese escuchado ese día, si te hubiese llevado a tu casa como me lo pediste, esto no habría pasado.

-Fue culpa de los dos. Fuimos irresponsables.

-Yo solo quería estar contigo en todo tiempo. Porque tú eras la única que se preocupaba por mí, la única que me miraba como si yo valiera la pena.

-No era el momento para nosotros...- le acarició la mejilla mojada de lágrimas mientras se ahogaba en las de ella.

Candy volvió a casa a recuperarse. Su madre retiró la denuncia en contra de su padre como era de esperarse. Ella decidió irse a la universidad. Los caminos de ella y Terry se separaron.

7 años después...

Candy se había graduado a pesar de los traumas, los diferentes psicólogos con los que se trató y todos los tropiezos que le puso la vida. No había vuelto a casa durante todo ese tiempo, odiaba a su padre por arruinar su vida y el amor de su juventud y no le perdonaba a su madre el que hubiese regresado con él luego de todo lo que pasó. Pero ahora su padre estaba muriendo, ella iba a casarse muy pronto. Tenía que hacer las paces con el pasado.

Cuando llegó a la casa no había nadie. Seguramente estaban en el hospital, ya que su padre tenía un cáncer agresivo que lo había deteriorado bastante y el que había aumentado la esclavitud y abnegación de su madre.

Miró con nostalgia la casa de en frente. La casa de Terry. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Se le aguaron los ojos y sonrió. Cuanto lo había amado. Siempre era su recuerdo favorito, aunque fuera el más triste también.

Había un auto clásico estacionado, recordó aquella vez de la fuga. No era el mismo auto, pero sin duda, debía ser de él. Pensó en tocar la puerta, lo pensó tanto que al final no lo hizo. Justo en el momento en que se regresaba, la puerta se abrió de pronto. Terry casi se cae cuando la vio.

Estaba de espaldas a él, pero aún así, aunque pasaran mil años, él la reconocería.

-Candy...- ella se volteó lentamente. Tenía el corazón desbocado. Esa voz... tanto tiempo sin oír su voz.

Se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada. Aquellos ojos azules tenían la misma intensidad de siempre. Estaba más alto, mucho más fornido. Endemoniadamente guapo. Sus brazos fuertes mostraban tatuajes. Se le hizo la boca agua. Le dio aquella sonrisa torcida que ella tanto adoró y el mundo volvió a detenerse.

-Terry...- no quería molestar, yo solo...

Él también se quedó mirándola sin que sus ojos pudieran evitarlo. Su cara seguía siendo angelical, la misma figura delicada, solo que ahora las curvas eran más pronunciadas. Sus adorables pecas, sus ojos verdes y chispeantes. Lo invadieron los recuerdos de antaño.

-No es ninguna molestia. ¿Quieres pasar?- la invitó sin tener idea de cómo reaccionaría.

-Yo...- aunque sabía que debía decir que no, su cuerpo y su corazón simplemente no obedecieron.

-Disculpa el desorden. Estoy haciendo reparaciones. Voy a venderla.

-Oh...

-¿Te ofrezco algo? Un jugo, refresco, agua...

-Te agradecería el agua.-nada conseguía calmarle los nervios.

Pasaron al salón y se sentaron uno frente al otro. A pesar del nerviosismo, no se sentía incómoda. Al contrario, solo quería acercarse a él como si todos esos años no hubieran servido de nada.

-Me alegro que hayas cumplido tu sueño. Que hayas logrado escapar y... triunfar. Estás muy hermosa..- le sonrió con melancolía.

-No fue nada fácil. Pero aquí estoy, ya soy oficialmente una matasanos.- él se echó a reir por su ocurrencia.

-Apuesto a que eras la mejor de tu clase.

-Bueno, me esforzaba, sí. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Ya sabes, estudié mecánica automotriz. Heredé esta casa y el taller...

-Veo que tú también cumpliste tu sueño. Lamento mucho lo de tu tío...

-Gracias. ¿Quieres que te muestre el taller? No vas a reconocerlo.

Otra vez pensó que debió negarse, pero su cuerpo y su corazón hicieron todo lo contrario. Le dio una gran sonrisa y lo siguió. Se montó en el auto clásico, también descapotable. Ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos estaban viviendo ese dejá vu.

-Es hermoso.

-¿Te parece? Deja que veas cómo corre.- pisó el acelerador con su sonrisa de niño travieso. Su corazón latía sin control. El tiempo retrocedió. Se veían como hace siete años, cuando solo se dejaron llevar. Él la pilló mirándolo igual que aquella vez y le rozó la mano, percatándose por primera vez del anillo que llevaba. Su expresión cambió por completo, aunque lo disimuló.

Llegaron. El taller estaba totalmente remodelado y modernizado. Habían varios autos dignos de admirar. La decoración del lugar era magnífica. Los ojos de ella se aguaron una vez más.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Terry. Lo lograste.- esta vez sí dejó espacio a las lágrimas.

-Hey, hey. Prohibido llorar. El tiempo malo pasó.

-Lo siento... jamás he vuelto hablar de eso con nadie. Sé que no tiene caso traer ese tema ahora, pero...

-No hables más. Y no llores. Si lo haces te beso, y te meterías en problemas porque eres una mujer comprometida.- ella asintió y sonrió.

-Quiero enseñarte a mi bebé...

Sin esperar respuesta, la llevó de la mano y destapó aquél auto en que siete años él le había hecho el amor por primera vez. Ella pasó su mano por la pintura de aquella reliquia que guardaba el mejor recuerdo de toda su vida.

Se desbordó en llanto sin poderlo evitar y él tuvo que sostenerla.

-No debí volver. No debí hacerlo...- él la abrazó con fuerza.

-No llores, pecosa. Yo también te recuerdo con cariño. Eres lo más bello que me ha pasado, pero es el pasado. No dejes que te afecte ahora.

**Ámalo, fue un accidente muy grande el encontrarnos**

**no tenemos porqué cambiar los planes**

**ve y cásate y haz tus sueños grandes**

**si la vida nos pueso nuevamente frente a frente**

**nos dejó despedirnos para siempre**

**no acomodemos a nuestro antojo al destino**

-No debió terminar así.- dijo llorando en su pecho.

-Yo tampoco quise que terminara así. Yo solo fui un tropiezo en tu vida.

-¡Fuiste lo mejor que me pasó! Siempre, siempre serás mi primero.- él se moría por decirle que a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado.

-Pero ahora vas a casarte. Ya eres de otro hombre. Espero que sea lo que te mereces.- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

**Ámalo, y llénale la vida de te amos**

**y bájale tus besos en sus manos**

**intenta ser feliz porque tú y yo no lo logramos**

**ya no llores**

**que te espera esta noche una gran fiesta**

**donde un buen hombre se lleva a mi princesa**

**quiero que estés bonita**

**y deja para mí la tristeza**

Se limitó a abrazarla cuando lo que realmente quería era besarla y perderse en ella como antes. Porque al sol de hoy seguía siendo la única persona capaz de entenderlo. La única que vio en él lo que nadie pudo. Claro que había tenido otras mujeres. A algunas las había amado, a otras no, pero Candy nunca salió de su vida ni de su mente. De esa manera solo se ama una vez.

Terry la llevó de vuelta a la casa, para entonces, sus padres ya habían regresado y no vieron de buen agrado el hecho de que estuviera con Terry, pero no dijeron nada. Terry se despidió de ella con un gesto. Con el corazón roto una vez más.

-Estás preciosa, hija.- su madre la abrazó llorando. No la había visto en todos esos años. A pesar del rencor que le guardaba, Candy la abrazó con fuerza y lloró junto a ella. Sabía que en el fondo su madre solo había sido una víctima adiestrada por su padre.

-Hola, papá. ¿Cómo te sientes?- se agachó a su altura, ya que este se encontraba en una silla de ruedas.

-Mejor que nunca.- contestó sin emoción. Candy solo asintió y entraron a la casa.

Candy se quedó mirándolo todo. Todo estaba igual. Los mismos muebles, el mismo papel tapiz. Subió a su cuarto, cada peldaño le hacía recordar aquel accidente, pero evitó darle riendas sueltas al recuerdo.

Todo estaba intacto en su cuarto. Era como si nunca se hubiese ido, pero jamás le apetecía la idea de volver a vivir en esa casa.

-Todo está como lo dejaste. Yo solo te cambio las sábanas de vez en cuando, entra mucho polvo. ¿Y qué hora llega tu prometido?- Candy se había olvidado por completo de él.

-Albert ya no debe tardar. Tuvo unos incovenientes con su auto, me dijo...

-Bueno, descansa. Yo prepararé la cena.- Candy le sonrió y se acomodó en la cama.

Nada había cambiado. Nada cambiaría. Pero algo sí cambió. Su seguridad. Ahora se cuestionaba sus sentimientos hacia Albert. Albert era el novio perfecto, profesional, guapo, caballeroso, atento, considerado. Era el sueño de cualquier mujer. Pero su corazón a pesar del tiempo seguía disparándose por Terry.

La cena casi estaba, pero aún no habían señales de Albert. Candy se preparó y bajó. Ayudaba a su madre a poner la mesa, cuando escuchó su celular sonar.

-Albert, ¿dónde andas? Ya la comida está lista.

-Lo siento cariño, ya casi llego. Tuve que llamar una grua para que dejara mi auto en un taller. Voy de camino en taxi. Te amo.

-Vale...

Ella siempre respondía con un yo también te amo, esa vez... no fue capaz de pronunciarlo. No entendía como su mundo podía ponerse de cabeza en unas horas. Todo lo que había construído no parecía valer de nada si el mundo continuaba deteniéndose cada vez que veía a Terry.

Albert al fin llegó. Un rubio guapísimo, alto, de unos bellísimos ojos azúl celeste, vestimenta impecable. Tenía una sonrisa que inspiraba a confiar inmediatamente.

-Mamá, papá, él es Albert.- Candy lo presentó con una sonrisa afable, pero algo dentro de ella había cambiado para siempre con él.

-Es un placer, Albert.- Dijo su madre sonriendo y su padre hizo un gesto desde su silla.

-El gusto es todo mío.- respondió y besó la mano de su suegra, luego saludó a su suegro con un apretón de manos.

Se sentaron a comer casi inmediatamente, Albert había tenido una tarde difícil con los desperfectos del auto, estaba agotado y hambriento.

-¿Y piensan comprar casa aquí en Nueva York, o tienen pensado...?-preguntó la madre para poner un tema de conversación.

-Yo ya tengo una casa, en Florida. Luego de la luna de miel, nos asentaremos allá.- Candy solo lo miró, ella no sabía nada de esos planes.

-Oh.. bueno, pensé que era más conveniente que estuvieran cerca de la familia. Ya saben, para cuando lleguen los hijos...

Solo mencionar el tema de los hijos le daba escalofríos a Candy. Recordó su primer y malogrado hijo. El hijo de ella y de Terry que tendría seis años.

-Estoy seguro de que mi madre no pondrá objeción en cuidarlos, además, no tenemos apuro por embarazarnos aún, ¿verdad, amor? ¿Candy?

-¿Ah? ¿Perdón, qué?

-Te ves ansiosa y muy pálida. ¿Te sientes bien?- él le rozó la mano con cariño, en la que llevaba el anillo.

-Solo estoy cansada. Creo que me voy a retirar temprano.

-Yo también, si no es molestia.- dijo dirigiéndose a sus suegros.

-Por supuesto que no. El cuarto de huéspedes está preparado para usted, Candy puede ocupar su antigua habitación.

Albert miró a Candy con desconcierto y abierta curiosidad. Ella solo se encogió de hombros, no espera menos de sus padres.

Cada uno se retiró a su respectiva habitación. En el fondo, Candy agradeció que fuera así. No encontraba como mirar a Albert a los ojos, una desesperación horrible se apoderó de ella. Tal vez solo estaba confundida, tal vez era solo nostalgia, quizás el estigma de un gran amor que no concluyó. Lo único que había en su cabeza en estos momentos era Terry y un millón de recuerdos dulces y amargos.

Albert era el único hombre con el que Candy había estado tras varios años de dolor y exilio voluntario del resto del mundo. Albert la hacía sentir segura, tranquila, le daba paz. Pero la locura de ese amor joven, esas fibras solo Terry podría tocarlas.

Vencida por el cansancio, Candy se quedó dormida hasta que unos toques en la puerta la despertaron. De pronto miró todo a su alrededor desorientada, segundos después recordó donde se hallaba.

-Se te pegaron las sábanas, eh.

-Disculpa, me costó mucho quedarme dormida...-respondió bostezando y desperazándose.

-Pues arréglate para que me acompañes a buscar el auto.

-¿Ya está listo?-preguntó con asombro.

-Así es. Al parecer solo era una tontería. Bueno, te esperaré abajo.

Albert poco sabía de coches más allá de conducir y ponerles gasolina. Sus manos suaves y blancas dejaban en claro que era un neurocirujano. Jamás esas manos habían hecho contacto con trabajo pesado.

Candy se dio un prolongado baño con agua tibia. Nada le borraba de la mente a Terry. Ese sentimiento la estaba matando. Quería actuar como si nada, pronto iba a casarse, iba tener la vida que siempre soñó... Aunque la había soñado con Terry en sus años inocentes. Es pasado, un triste pasado, se repitió varias veces, pero no lograba convencerse.

Bajó treinta minutos después con un sencillo vestido de verano y su cabello suelto. Albert sonrió deslumbrado al verla. Aunque la cara de ella seguía triste. Los veranos serían siempre duros para ella. La pérdida de su bebé, la separación con Terry. Los años oscuros.

Se montaron en el auto de Candy para ir a recoger el de Albert, manejaba él. Según iban acercándose, Candy se ponía más nerviosa. No podría haber tanta casualidad en la vida. Miles de mecánicos en Nueva York, Albert fue a parar al taller de Terry.

-Candy, ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

-¡Ya te dije que sí!- contestó abruptamente y luego de arrepintió.

-Alguien se levantó de malas.- le dijo con burla mientras apagaba el motor. Se bajó y le abrió la puerta a ella. Cuando entraron, que llegó el momento en que los 3 estuvieran de frente, el mundo se detuvo una vez más.

-Buen día- saludó Albert ajeno al torbellino que había en aquellos dos corazones.

-Buen día.- respondió Terry sin desprender los ojos de Candy, sin disimular la tristeza en ellos, el reclamo en silencio.

-Estoy sorprendido con su eficiencia. Gracias a Dios, mi prometida se muere por volver a casa.-

-Así es. Gracias por todo, Terry- Dijo ella apresurada, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Preguntó Albert sorprendido. Ninguno respodió por un rato.

-Crecimos juntos. Soy su vecino de enfrente.- Terry sonrió con un gran esfuerzo mientras el corazón se le caía en mil pedazos.

-El mundo es un pañuelo... ¿Me disculpan un momento?- El celular de Albert sonó y salió a contestarlo, dejándolos solos.

-Lo siento, no tenía ni idea...- se disculpó con él.

-No te preocupes. Es una gran señal. Estoy feliz por ti, pecosa.

-No me llames así...- pidió y no pudo evitar llorar.

-Candy, no llores. Estás a punto de cumplir tus sueños. Lo lograste. Y estoy feliz por eso.- le tomó las manos y la miraba con los ojos aguados igual que los de ella.

**Te entiendo, encontrarnos de repente movió el mundo**

**yo te pierdo por segunda vez, que absurdo**

**eso significa que no nacimos para estar juntos**

**la frente en alto**

**quiero que vea que le doy un buen regalo**

**en esta vida no hubo tiempo para amarnos**

**si nos volvemos a encontrar **

**seremos como dos extraños**

Terry dejó de enjugarle las lágrimas al escuchar que Albert volvia y ella disimuló como pudo. Si la vida quería probar de qué estaba hecho Terry, esa sin duda era la prueba perfecta. Aguantarse el dolor y los celos a ver como la toma de la mano. Viendo cómo se la llevaba.

**Ya no llores**

**que te espera esta noche una gran fiesta**

**donde un buen hombre se lleva a mi princesa**

**quiero que estés bonita**

**y deja para mí la tristeza**

Faltaban días para la boda. Candy se había quedado esos días con su madre. Le incomodaba la presencia de su padre, pero ahora que estaba moribundo y confinado a esa silla, no tenía la energia suficiente de pintar de negro sus vidas. No se alegraba de su desdicha, pero pensaba que se lo tenía merecido.

Se estaba probando el vestido una vez más, pues había perdido algo de peso en las últimas semanas.

-Te ves hermosa, hija.

-Gracias, mamá.- le sonrió tan ampliamente que casi engaña a sí misma.

-Aún estás a tiempo, Candy.- de pronto su madre no sonreía y la estaba mirando de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho.

-No te entiendo, mamá. ¿A tiempo de que?

-De no casarte.- Ahora sí Candy se había quedado de piedra.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿No acabas de decirme que me veo hermosa? Y ahora me sales con que...

-Hermosa siempre has sido. Feliz, no. Ya tuviste una juventud infeliz, no busques un matrimonio infeliz tambíén.

-Mamá...- Candy seguía sin poder creer que aquellas palabras estaban viniendo de su madre.

-Nunca he sido una buena madre para ti, nunca tuve el valor de sacarnos a ambas de este infierno, pero no voy a permitir... no quiero que sigas mis pasos. Tú siempre fuiste valiente, tú tenías un coraje que yo siempre admiré y lamento mucho todo lo que viviste por mi miedo.

-Mamá, no fue tu culpa...

-¡Sí lo fue! Y me arrepentiré toda la vida, pero si puedo impedir que termines igual, lo haré aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

-No exageres, mamá. Albert no es como papá...

-Candy, los hombres como tu padre yo los veo desde mil pies de distancia. Galantes, toman decisiones sin consultarte, consiguen mantenerte alejada de la familia para asegurarse que no tengas apoyo y que tu única opción inmediata sea él. Sé que no tenías idea de que tenía una casa en Florida y que se mudarian, lo vi en tus ojos. Así es como todo empieza, pequeños detalles como esos...

De pronto todo tuvo sentido para Candy. No creía realmente que Albert fuera uno de esos hombres, seguro su madre exageraba, pues él nunca se había mostrado controlador o posesivo con ella, pero...

-Una madre siempre sabe, Candy. Ojalá hubiese escuchado a la mía.

...

Se apareció en el taller, sin avisar. Solo por impulso. Solo por la vez. Él se encontraba debajo de un auto, en plena faena, pero notó unas piernas que conocía muy bien y salió de su escondite.

-Candy... - se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-No quiero que digas nada, solo escúchame.- le dijo a trompicones, desconcertándolo.

-Vale...

-Te amo. Te amo y siempre te voy amar. No voy a casarme y no es por ti. Jamás te olvidé, pero te juro que no es por ti que tomo esta decisión. Lo hago por mí, porque quiero ser feliz. No sé si a estas alturas tú sientas lo mismo... pero...

Y no hizo falta que dijera nada más. Los mismos labios hambrientos de antaño se apoderaron de los suyos, besándole el alma y la sal de las lágrimas. La puerta metálica del taller se cerró de golpe mientras unos brazos fuertes y firmes la levantaron. Unas piernas que respondieron por sí mismas se colgaron a su cintura. Un hombre cargaba en sus brazos la felicidad materializada. Cualquier lugar es un paraíso para hacer el amor con quien amas. El auto que había sido la habitación improvisada de la primera entrega, los recibía nuevamente. Lloraba de la misma manera en que había llorado la primera vez, de dicha de plenitud. Las manos poderosas, con olor a trabajo, a virilidad apretaban sus piel erizada. Ella se aferraba y arañaba una espalda ancha. Su barba de tres días le respaba la cara y el cuello mientras la besaba como si fuese a perderla una vez más.

Asi lo hicieron, como lo habían hecho antes. Con ganas, con ansias, con instinto, sin cuidado, sin más razón que el amor.

Ella seguía hojeaba su libro con una mano que lucía una manicura perfecta, él se lavaba las manos engrecidas de lo que lo apasionaba. Ambos esperaban a su primer hijo. El amor siempre espera, siempre triunfa.

**FIN**


End file.
